A Very Beacon Christmas
by ShadowCinder333
Summary: When a blizzard strands all of Beacon's residents at school for the holidays, Team RWBY, JNPR, and a few others set out to start the 'Christmas Extravaganza' plan, in which they will host holiday events every day. However, with a trio of naughty Grinches determined to ruin the fun, and the lack of holiday supplies in stock, it will take one heck of a miracle to save Christmas


A/N: Hey guys! Shadow here! And I present to you A Very Beacon Christmas, which is a little something I'll be working on in honor of the very special holiday about to come up. And yes, I did check my calender. But, despite the fact Christmas is over a month away (For me), it'll take time to update, so that's why I'm posting this now. For all my other story fans, this will not get in the way of Of Knights, Princesses, RWBY, and JNPR, so don't fret. With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the story and please read and review!

Story Synopsis: When a bizarre blizzard is scheduled to attack Beacon and strands every student without a way home for the holidays, Ruby loses the holiday spirit. However, the remaining members of Team RWBY, along with JNPR and a few others, team up to save Christmas. But, with a trio of grinches determined to ruin the fun, and the incoming storm about to blast the academy off its feet, it will take one heck of miracle to fix everything.

P.S: I would also like to state that this takes place before the third episode of Volume 2. So...just pretend Team RWBY is not planning to save the world yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Home for the Holidays?<strong>

Christmas time. The most wonderful, amazing, and eagerly awaited time of the year. The holiday where families come together, loved ones grow closer, and a few certain Hunters and Hunstresses were about to leave Beacon Academy, the prestigious school for monster fighting.

Monster Fighting...and Christmas caroling. Several groups of students quickly pressed their backs into the Beacon Hallway walls as a blur of ruby came sprinting forwards, a scarlet cape spinning through the air.

"~Deck the Grimm with rounds of ammo! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! 'Tis the time of guns and arrows! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! Don the monsters with all our dust! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! And watch their bodies fly high above! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la, la-la!~" Ruby skipped through the Beacon hallways, a feeling of glee and joy running through her veins with every step she took. Not far behind her, her three teammates, each one with their own heavy luggage, walked slowly.

"I admit Ruby's always been a bit...fanatic about times like this, but this is taking it to a whole new level of odd," Weiss Schnee, the second member of Team RWBY and the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, said. She was sporting an outfit just right for the impending holiday, with a snow-white dress with a bright red and green sash complete with a small piece of mistletoe in her hair.

"I have to agree with Weiss here. Ruby has been acting extra...festive for the past few weeks," Blake, the third member of RWBY and a cat Faunus, said. Unlike her fellow partner, Weiss Schnee, Blake had chose not to dress up that much for Christmas, and instead wore a plain white-fur coat and thick black pants to keep out of the cold. Gambol Shroud, her weapon, was on her back like always, despite the fact she was about to head 'home' with Ruby and Yang for the week, as the two sisters, seeing Blake did not have a true place to go to, invited the Faunus to spend the holidays with them.

"Aw, relax," Yang Xiao Long, the last member of RWBY and Ruby's half-sister, assured her teammates, "Ruby always gets like this when Christmas comes around. It's just her nature." The blond, like Weiss, had decided to dress up a bit, but her clothing was much more revealing and caught the attention of a few drooling boys passing by, "Though I do admit the song she was singing sounded a bit gory..."

"YAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGG," Ruby's high-pitched voice yelled from afar, "Hurry up, we're going to miss the airships!"

As per tradition and rules, Beacon was required to give its students the holidays, such as Christmas, off, as even the Council of Remnant agreed that all people deserved to spend the festive times with their family and friends. Students like Team RWBY were told it was mandatory to report to the airship docks, where they would have to split up in order to get to their respective homes. Blake, Yang, and Ruby would be heading to Signal, where they would spend the week with Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow and father, Taiyang, but Weiss, as always, was forced by her father to go back to Atlas and spend her time there, despite her teammates' pleas to ignore her dad and come to Signal.

"I have a duty," She told them, which was a stupid excuse but an excuse nevertheless. And besides, it would allow the young heiress to reconcile with Winter and their mother after so long of being away.

"Hey, snow-queen," Yang said, flicking Weiss on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Weiss asked, slightly vexed that Yang had just flicked her.

"Isn't this weather Weiss-erful?" The blond pointed to the abundant layers of snow on the Beacon grounds that nearly blocked the stone paths.

"BOOOO!" Ruby called from upfront, "Bad pun!"

"Don't make me freeze you, Yang Xiao Long," Weiss grumbled, and quickened her pace in order to catch up to her lively leader.

"So, what is Signal like?" Blake asked Yang, wanting to know more about the place she would be spending at for the next week.

"It's awesome," Yang said, "But I don't want to spoil the scenery until we get there. However, I must warn you that when my Uncle Qrow makes rice pudding and asks you to try some," Yang leaned in, her face dead serious, "Do not. I repeat. Do. Not. Eat it. My uncle can't cook if his life depends on it."

"Er...alright then," Blake said.

"She's telling the truth!" Ruby zoomed to Blake's side and frowned, "And, it runs in the family-" She gestured towards her sister, "Yang always tries to help with cooking the turkey every year. But she always manages to burn it to the crisp no matter how hard she tries not to."

"I DO NOT!" Yang exclaimed, "Last year's was not that burnt!"

"My leg turned to cinders when I took a bite out of it," Ruby said, causing Yang's face to redden and her teammates to laugh.

"Fine...I guess you're right," Yang muttered.

"Wow, I never would have guessed Yang could be such as bad cook," Weiss said.

"Well, at least I didn't almost burn down the house last year-" Yang caught Ruby in a neck-hold.

"Yang Xiao Long, that was NOT my fault!" Ruby protested while struggling to escape her sister's grasp.

"You almost burned down your house?" Blake said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Key word: Almost," Ruby said, "I was really, really, excited that my uncle had gotten this new type of sniper-scope for Crescent Rose and I used my semblance to speed around the house."

"While the fireplace was on high," Yang added.

"While the fireplace was on high," Ruby repeated miserably, "Did you know flames spread around easily?"

"Yes," Everyone deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, anyways, the firedepartment barely manage to make it in time before the flames completely consumed the place."

"Quite a story you've got there," A voice said from behind, and Yang let Ruby go so that she could see who had just spoken.

"Jaune?" Weiss said.

"Happy Holidays, Snow Angel," Jaune asked jokingly, causing the heiress to scowl and turn away, "And to all you guys, of course."

Team JNPR. Comprised of Jaune Arc, the not-so-suave leader and somewhat clumsy knight that led his team with little grace and maturity.

"We saw you all while packing from our dorms and wanted to say hello before leaving Beacon," Pyrrha Nikos, the second-in-command, crimson-haired, and gladiator-like fighter, said. She was wearing a bronze colored cloak with a fiery red trimming.

"So, where are you guys planning to do for the holidays?" Nora, the grenade-hammer wielding bomber, said, her vivid blue eyes darting in every direction as she sprinted around Team RWBY, "Ren and I are heading to our hometown outside the kingdom." She pointed to her stoic, best friend, Lie Ren.

"That is if the weather will allow it," The usually silent green clad Ren chimed, "Pyrrha and Janue are both heading to their hometowns as well."

"Yep, I can't wait to reunite with my seven sisters," Jaune said.

"And I can't wait to return to my parents in Mistral," Pyrrha mused.

"Well, I hope you all have a good Christmas week," Yang said, "Ruby, Blake, and I are planning on traveling to Signal, while ice-princess-"

"HEY!" Weiss shouted.

"-is spending the time at her old boring home in Atlas."

"Ooh, Ren! Remember that time when Santa brought all these sloths into the town?" Nora chirped, "Ooh, and what about that time when you made pancakes for the reindeer and I ended up eating them all but Santa still left a note saying that it O.K?"

"Santa?" Weiss questioned, only to receive a death glare from Ren and Yang, the latter pointing to the still-innocent and Santa-believing Ruby who was sprinting around Beacon with Nora singing 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town', "...right. Almost forgot."

"Anyways!" Pyrrha said nervously, "We should all be heading towards the airship docks, as last time I checked they should be preparing to leave very soon."

"Right then!" Jaune picked up both his and his partner's luggage, causing the emerald eyed girl to blush.

"J-Jaune, you don't have too," She stammered.

"Ooh, vomit-boys got the 'Christmas Spirit," Yang wiggled her eyebrows, and Pyrrha's face reddened even more.

"Yang, leave Pyrrha alone," Weiss said.

"~IT'S CHRISTMAS~!" Ruby continue her onslaught of singing and prancing, now joined by Nora, and the two hyperactive girls ran down the hallway towards the large exit doors of Beacon.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, and sprinted after his orange headed friend so that she didn't potentially run someone over.

"We should probably go help him," Pyrrha said, and she and Jaune followed Ren towards their bubbly teammate.

Weiss stared out of the vast windows and marveled at how spectacular the scene appeared. Vale, unlike her home, Atlas, was not a very snowy place, with more of a 'little bit of frost on the tips of grass' sort of weather. But this year the snow was much higher than the last, and shards of ice hung down from all the trees which led to the formation of beautiful icicles.

"I would of though that you would be tired of snow, Weiss," Blake's voice brought the white-haired girl back to reality, and Weiss gave a rare smile.

"I never get tired of snow, no matter how much of it I see," Weiss said, "It reminds me of how my sister and I always used to play around in it when we were children."

"Aw, the ice-princess is melting," Yang hugged Weiss, causing the heiress to swiftly take out a light blue piece of dust and summon ice to freeze the blond's feet to the tile ground, "HEY! No need to get frosty on me!"

"Yang Xiao Long, I swear if you make another Christmas pun I shall-"

"Ahem," Blake coughed, "As much as I like watching you two bicker like kids, I would like to inform you that we are falling behind from the rest of our companions and it is 12:12, eight minutes before the airships take off."

"WHAT!?" Yang and Weiss exclaimed, and the latter threw down a fire dust crystal to unfreeze Yang's ankles. The three girls then dashed after Ruby and out of the Academy, making sure to push any students in their way. Once outside, they could spy Ruby and Nora running at the airships, with JNPR close behind.

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang called, and Ruby turned around, "Wait up!" Ruby huffed and tapped her foot as her team scrambled over.

"You ready?" Ruby asked.

"Uh-huh," Weiss panted, and together the four girls continued to walk down the stone street. All around them piles and mounds of snow towered above, and freshly made snowflakes fell onto their faces, sending spikes of cold and hot feelings to their brain.

"Ooh, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, "I just thought of a new song that you may like."

"And that would be?"

"~It's beginning to look a lot like Weiss-maasssss-OW!" Ruby jumped up as Weiss threw a yellow crystal at her.

"That's it!" The usually calm and reserved princess took out more dust and began to chase her leader around campus.

"*Gasp* *Pant*," Jaune fell to the snowy ground after giving up his chase on Nora.

"So, lover-boy," Yang said, and picked her fellow blond up, "You have anyone special at home you want to get under the mistletoe with?"

"W-what?!" Jaune stuttered, "N-no, of course n-not!"

"Aw, too bad Pyrrha can't come with you then," Yang gave a wicked grin, which caused Jaune to stumble over his words even more, "Relax, Jaune. But, in all seriousness, open your eyes!"

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that-"

"LOOK OUT!" Yang looked up and cursed as a flying redhead came crashing into her, sending the two sisters spiraling into a pile of snow.

"Sorry, sis," Ruby muttered, "Weiss tossed down an explosive crystal."

_"_Oh, yes I did you little-"

_BEEP! BEEP! _Team RWBY and JNPR froze.

"Uh...did Weiss just curse or-"

"That was you and Jaune's scroll, you dunce!" Weiss pointed to Ruby's side where her Beacon electronic was located.

"Oh, right," Ruby said sheepishly, and brought the scroll out before answering the video call. Glyda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon, appeared on the screen suddenly.

"Greetings, Team Captains," She spoke, her face passive, "We require you and your team to report to the auditorium, as Headmaster Ozpin would like to inform you of some dire news. Thank you, and have a nice day."

_Beep. _The sound of the message ending filled the air.

"Wait a sec? Aren't we supposed to report to the airships?" Jaune said.

"Yeah, this doesn't make sense," Ruby said.

"Well, making sense or not we need to get to the auditorium," Weiss said.

"Aw..." Nora said.

"Don't worry Nora," Ren said, "I'm sure that whatever has come up with be fixed and we'll be able to get home before Christmas."

"Let's hope you're right then," Blake said and the two teams began to walk back to the school they longed to leave.

* * *

><p>RWBY and JNPR silently entered the crowded auditorium and stared in awe at all the second, third, and fourth year students gathered for Ozpin's news. On the stage, the headmaster, Glynda, and even the renowned General Ironwood were standing still and talking feverishly.<p>

"I've never seen so many students in one room," Ruby said.

"That's because only first year students were present at Ozpin's welcome speech," Pyrrha said, remembering the headmaster's somewhat somber presentation.

"I wonder why everyone was called here, though," Weiss thought aloud, "I mean, whatever happened can't be that bad."

"Ahem," A voice rang out, and every set of eyes trailed to the stage where Headmaster Ozpin was standing. Ruby noticed that he seemed a bit exhausted, "It has come to my attention that, because of the recent holiday week, every student was told to report to the airships if you were traveling far away or just to another part of Vale."

Ruby thought of her father and uncle.

"-But...I am afraid that, for now, your visits will have to be more put on a halt."

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY and JNPR cried, especially Ruby. All heads turned to the loud outburst and the blushing team quickly shut up.

"Yes...RWBY and JNPR," Ozpin gave a grim smile, "According to General Ironwood, he has received word from the Atlas Transportation Center that a bizarre blizzard will hit this part of Vale in a short amount of time. Sending our airships would most likely end in death or the ship malfunctioning. And, because of this news, every airship that had been planning to leave Beacon is now ordered to stay landed."

The crowd began to murmur and grow restless.

"Now, I know that this has come as a shock," Ozpin continued, "But I must remind you that this is not anyone's fault, but the fault of some unruly weather. I have also been informed that the blizzard may last for some time...so there is no telling if you may be able to return to your loved ones in time for the holiday."

_THUD! _Yang gasped as Ruby fainted and the blond caught her sister in the nick of time.

"I urge you all not to be saddened or worried about these recent turn of events, and, as Hunters and Huntresses, to make the best out of this situation and have a good Christmas week, and, because this is a special time I am not requiring you to attend classes or do anything or the sort. I only require that you do not cause mayhem nor any trouble as to make this week pass by smoothly. You are dismissed." Ozpin scanned the room, watching as most of his students quietly cried out in dismay or shed tears. He would of much preferred if James gave the heart-breaking announcement, but as a headmaster it was his duty and his duty alone.

"Oz," A voice said from behind, and a pale hand was placed on Ozpin's shoulder, "Do you really think that this will be alright?"

"No, no I'm not sure Glynda," Ozpin said without glancing back at his partner, "But I'm praying that these kids will be able to look past disappointment and carry on."

"But Ozpin, we weren't planning to celebrate Christmas here," Glynda said, "We don't have decorations, or food, or-"

"Then we will have to trust that the students can look over those missing things too," Ozpin said sternly, ending the conversation. Glynda walked away back to Ironwood with a frown.

Meanwhile, in the student crowd, Team JNPR was trying to calm a fuming Yang while WBY was trying to wake up the R in their group.

"Are you kidding me!?" Yang yelled, pupils blazing, "We can't even go home for Christmas!?"

"Yang, calm down!" Jaune said in a squeaky voice, not wanting to get pummeled in the face, "I-I'm sure that O-Ozpin will fix this."

"You can't fix weather though," Ren pointed out.

"Thank you. Ren. For your optimistic view on this," Jaune said sarcastically.

"He's right though," Nora said, her grin long-gone, "Beacon is a school to train warriors, not to celebrate the holidays. How will we have Christmas here?"

"Maybe the teachers will be able to plan something," Pyrrha suggested in a false cheery manner, "Now, Yang. Please, just calm down for a moment. We're all upset over this fiasco but you must try and relax."

"Grrrrrr...fine," Yang huffed, and her eyes turned back to a normal shade of violet.

"Ruby, Ruby!" Weiss snapped her fingers to wake up her leader, and Yang bent down on her knees.

"Hey, Rubes. Dad is making his extra-double chip vanilla filled cookies!"

"I SWEAR IF YOU EAT THEM ALL AGAIN YANG XIAO LONG I WILL-" Ruby arms flared up and her shouts drew a bunch of unwanted attention from the school, "...huh?"

"Sup," Nora said as the redhead looked around, dazed.

"What happened?' Ruby rubbed her temples.

"You fainted," Ren said bluntly.

"Oh...yeah," Ruby then buried her face in her hands as she remembered Headmaster Ozpin's words, "We...we can't go home." Her cracking voice broke everyone's hearts.

"Hey, Rubes, it'll be alright," Yang pulled her sister in a tight embrace, "I'm sure that we'll be able to see dad and Uncle Qrow in no time."

"But didn't Ozpin say-" Jaune shut up as Blake brought out Gambol Shroud and poked his spine a bit, "O-ooh, okay. Nevermind. I am now shutting up now!"

"That would be wise," Blake muttered.

"You guys don't have to lie to me," Ruby said softly, "I already know we won't be home for Christmas." She stood up and began to saunter away, leaving behind her teammates and JNPR. Yang sadly stared down at the ground and sighed.

"I feel bad for her," Pyrrha said, "And for us. We deserve to be able to spend this important time with our families."

"But we can't do anything about it," Blake said, "No one can, not even Ozpin himself."

"So...what now?" Jaune asked.

"I...I guess we should head to our dorms and unpack since we won't be going anywhere soon," Weiss said logically. Nobody objected to this plan.

"Yeah...well, see you guys later!" Jaune tried to speak in a happy tone but it came out more flat than fun.

"Yeah, see you later."

* * *

><p>Team RWBY without the R slowly approached the dorm door and entered the room. The lights were out, as, of course, they were expecting to not return for over a week, the place was in pristine condition (minus the dirty clothes and leftover school supplies on the ground).<p>

Oh, and a depressed Ruby was laying on her bunkbed. Yang sighed again and climbed up to comfort her half-sister.

"Hey, Rubes," Yang said, "You doing alright?"

"No," Came the simple but unfortunate reply.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Use your powers of fire to get rid the blizzard and send us home to dad."

"...um..." Yang didn't know what to say to that.

"Okay, okay," Ruby sat up, her eyes a bit watery and red, "I know I'm being childish."

"We're all upset, Ruby," Blake called from below, "But I don't think we should dwell on what happened, only what can happen."

"I know...it's just that Christmas has always been a big part of my life," Ruby said, "Ever since I was little my family would celebrate it. Together. Even after my mom died."

A deafening silence rang out and Weiss glanced at Yang gloomily.

"Hey, listen to me, Rubes," Yang forced a small smile, "Just because we aren't with dad doesn't mean Christmas is ruined. You have us, you have JNPR, and even if there's no tree or presents doesn't mean we can't have a good time."

"But how?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh...well, you see-" Yang turned to her teammates for help.

"We, uh, are going-" Weiss racked her brains for something to say.

"To do...Christmas things!" Blake said all of a sudden.

"Christmas things?" Ruby said, puzzled.

"Yeeaaaaahhhh," Blake said, "Christmas things." She sent a 'help me out here' look towards Yang and Weiss.

"Yeah, Rubes. Er...like games!" Yang tried to remember all the fun activities she and Ruby did back in Signal, "Like maybe snowball fights, Secret Santa. Hell, why not even a whole extravagant party or whatnot?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Ruby jumped up in the air before landing on her bed sheets and hugging Yang tightly, "I knew it! I knew you guys would think of something! I can't wait to see what you have in store for everyone!"

"Of course we figured out something Rub-did you just say everyone!?"

"Mmhm."

The three girls sweat-dropped.

"Everyone?!" Weiss yelled, "Like, the whole entire school?!"

"What? No, of course not! I meant just for close friends and whatnot. But...well...now that I think about it maybe you should plan the events for the entire school! I mean, we shouldn't be the only ones able to celebrate Christmas!" Ruby exclaimed, "Ooh! How about a giant ice-skating rink, or huge snowball fight, or maybe-"

"Hold up a sec," Weiss shouted, "We are in no way going to spend all our free time trying to-MMPHNHP!" Blake swiftly silenced the Schnee with the use of her palm, causing the white-haired girl to glare daggers.

"What Weiss is trying to say is that we would be happy to oblige and make this Christmas enjoyable for everyone," Blake stated calmly.

"This Christmas is going to be epic!" Ruby hopped off the bed and started to pace around, "A huge tree, like the ones dad and us always get on our tree-hunting trips, or maybe a giant bonfire to roast marshmallows on and drink hot-chocolate, OR MAYBE-", and on and on she went about activities and traditions. Finally, at last, she ceased her chatter and sweetly smiled.

"Now, Ruby..." Blake put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, only for the redhead to pull Blake into a tight cuddle.

"Thank you," Ruby whispered in a quiet, grateful tone, and Blake was at a loss for words, "For making this Christmas awesome."

"It's...it's not problem, Ruby," Blake said and forced a happy expression, "It is my pleasure to help. But, you have to promise not to tell anyone until it's all ready. We really need this to be top-secret and just between us. Understood?"

Ruby vigorously nodded her head.

"Say, Rubes. How about you go get some cookies and milk for lunch, since we won't be able to enjoy Qrow's 'Welcome Home Lunch'," Yang suggested, "Not like I'm complaining about missing that..."

"Oh. Alright then," Ruby exited the dorm, a grin etched on her face, and Blake closed the door.

1

2

3-

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, YANG XIAO LONG?!" Weiss lunged at the blond brawler, her face fuming, and Blake barely had time to grab onto the heiress's leg before bringing her back to the dorm floor.

"Weiss, please calm down!" Blake shouted, _Well, that escalated quickly._

"What was I supposed to say?!" Yang retorted, "This: 'Hey Rubes. Sorry, but this Christmas is going down the drain and no one can do anything about it?'"

"No!" Weiss said, "But we can't plan a whole Christmas party or whatever in ONE WEEK!"

"Sure we can!" Yang shrugged.

"No. We can't!" Weiss exclaimed, "Do you know how many people are in this school? Over 500. And that's only counting first and second years!"

"Well, I-"

"You what!? You just suspected that everything is going to work out nice and dandy and Ruby will get the Christmas she's wanted? Because it's not!" Yang flinched at Weiss's tone, but it was evident that she was starting to get frustrated at the white-haired girl's words.

"I just-"

"We can't just organize and plan and prep a Christmas extravaganza for over 1,000 students, plus adding teachers, the blizzard coming, and-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!" Flames danced around Yang as her eyes turned to fire and the area around herself burst into extreme heat. Weiss stopped her rant and crossed her arms, "I KNOW THAT GETTING RUBY'S HOPES UP WAS STUPID BUT SHE'S _JUST A KID _SHE LOVES CHRISTMAS AND IT'S ALWAYS BEEN AMAZING WHEN WE WERE LITTLE!" Yang inhaled a deep breath, "EVER SINCE OUR MOM DIED MY DAD'S ALWAYS BEEN GOING OUT TO MAKE CHRISTMAS WONDERFUL BECAUSE HE KNOWS IT HELPS RUBY GET OVER THE FACT THAT OUR MOM IS NEVER COMING BACK!" Yang collapsed, tears streaming past her cheeks and onto the carpet, "Ruby looks up to me. And I _need _to make sure this Christmas won't be a failure to her."

Weiss and Blake were speechless, having never imagined Yang to break over something as simple as a holiday.

"I just..." Yang stood up, a look of determination on her face that replaced the heart-ache she had once experienced, "I need to try. I need to try and save this Christmas...for Ruby. For everyone, to be more exact."

"I don't think I've ever seen you more seriousness in my life," Blake chuckled lightly, walking over to her blond friend.

"Me neither," Weiss said, her face showing her regret at making Yang explode.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Yang said to Weiss and wiped her own tears, "I guess that you just were upset over getting put on the Naughty List."

Weiss groaned at Yang's Santa pun, but was secretly happy her teammate was okay, "So...are we seriously going to spend our entire Winter Break planning this stupid 'Save Christmas Extravaganza?"

"Hey, that has a ring to it," Yang laughed, "And yes, ice princess-"

"HEY!"

"We're going to make this Christmas the best one Beacon has ever seen!" Yang jumped up onto a nearby chair, her arms held high in a poise. Her spirits pumped up, and a million ideas swirling in her mind.

"I'm pretty sure this is the only Christmas Beacon has seen," Blake said dryly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Way to ruin the moment, Blake...way to ruin the moment."

* * *

><p>"Well this is just great," A certain green-haired girl muttered as she and two others stormed down the Beacon halls, "We're stuck here, in this stupid school with stupid kids, for a whole week!"<p>

"Relax, Emerald," Her partner, Mercury, said, "I'm sure that Cinder has a plan."

"Actually, I'm afraid your girlfriend is right," Cinder said, frowning, "There truly is no way for us to escape this horrible place unless we want to become frozen popsicles from that damn blizzard moving in on Vale."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Mercury exclaimed, "And are you serious?"

"Serious as I'll ever be," Cinder muttered, "But, Mercury, please relax. Once this idiotic holiday is over we can resume our plans."

"Hmph. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Cinder smirked.

"Shh!" Emerald suddenly said, and pulled Cinder and Mercury into a nearby janitor's closet before shutting the door closed.

"What are you-?" Emerald put her hand to Mercury's mouth, much to his chagrin.

"Hey, Neptune, Sun!" A familiar voice yelled out.

"Is that-?" Mercury started.

"Oh, hey, Yang!" Another voice said cheerfully.

"Isn't that the girl that has weapons way more cooler than Merc's?" Emerald asked.

"Hey! Gauntlets are so overrated. My greaves are totally original!" Mercury argued.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling that to yourself," Emerald murmured.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Cinder said.

"What do you need?" A third voice, presumably Neptune, said, and the three criminals were forced to shut up in order to hear the conversation.

"Well, because of, ya know, the blizzard and all, I was wondering if you could help out me and my team out," Yang said.

"And that would be?" Sun inquired.

"We're planning on forming a 'Save Christmas Extravaganza for Beacon'," Yang explained.

"Really?" Sun said.

"This sounds promising," Cinder said in a sly tone.

"It's pretty cool if I might say so myself," Yang continued to Sun and Neptune.

"She is so full of herself," Mercury muttered.

"Says the guy who spends an hour in the bathroom making sure his hair isn't messed up and his boots are shiny," Emerald countered.

"Hey, shiny boots are very hard to get when you're killing people all the time," Mercury said.

"Pfft, yeah right," Emerald said.

"So, how are you guys planning to get this done in time?" Sun asked.

"Oh, well, Weiss, Blake, and I are basically just going to try and gather up a few more close friends before brainstorming and 'winging" it from there on out," Yang informed.

"Oh yeah, this plan is totally destined for greatness," Mercury sarcastically muttered.

"Well, Sun and I would love to help you out," Neptune said.

"Great!" Yang said, "Meet us in the cafeteria in about an hour for more details and arrangements. Oh! And don't tell Ruby what we're planning to do for the events."

"Wait, why shouldn't we tell Ruby?" Sun asked.

"Oh, she was really bummed about not being able to spend the holidays with our dad, so I promised her that Blake, Weiss, and I would hold epic Christmas events over the course of the week, but I want it to be a surprise for her."

"Got it. See you in a hour, Yang," Neptune said, and the sound of footsteps walking away could be heard.

"Well, that was something," Emerald said, "I can't believe those stupid kids are trying to plan their own Christmas. What happened to just putting up a tree and placing popcorn on it?"

"Aw, did you never have a nice Christmas as a child?" Mercury asked in a fake sympathetic voice.

"If you truly want to know-"

"I don't, actually."

"-then, yes, I never celebrated Christmas as a kid."

"Well, I can add that to the list of things we have in common."

"Wonderful," Emerald sighed, "First the blizzard and now the only hope for peace around here is going to be ruined!"

"I think that they're idea is great."

"And why is that?"

"Because we have something to do this winter break!"

"And that would be?" Cinder questioned.

"Hijack their events! We deserve to get some time off and have some fun!"

"Huh," Emerald considered her partner's suggestion, "That actually sounds-"

_Click. _The sound of a lock being opened echoed throughout the closet.

"What was-" Emerald's sentence was cut off as the door to the closet swung open, and she and Mercury tumbled to the floor, "What the-!?"

"Ahem," A stern voice said from above, and she glanced up to find Headmaster Ozpin, "Care to explain what you were doing in this closet, Miss-"

"Emerald Sustrai," Emerald said hastily, and grabbed Mercury's hand so he could pull her up, "And...I was...just..."

"We were just trying to find a mop, sir," Mercury said, "Someone spilled a gallon of water all over the cafeteria floor and we were heading over there to clean the mess up."

"Hmm...I see," Ozpin said, "Well, that is something I'll have to look into. But, for now, I suppose you two can continue on with your little...mess."

Emerald's eyes widened, "I-it's not like that s-sir," She felt her cheeks grow hot.

"C'mon, Em," Mercury said, "Let's just go." Emerald gave a curt nod to Ozpin and followed her partner. Looking back, she saw Ozpin close the janitor's closet and take a sip of his coffee.

"Wait, where's Cinder?" Emerald said suddenly.

"Up here, imbeciles," A silky voice said, and Emerald saw Cinder poking her neck out of the air vent, "Unlike you two clumsy fools I managed to escape Ozpin's sight." Cinder then pushed herself out of the contained area and onto the tile.

"I'm impressed that you managed to fit inside of there," Mercury laughed.

"Don't insult me, Mercury," Cinder said coldly, "And besides, it doesn't matter now anyways."

"Why not?" Mercury asked, "In my opinion you looked pretty good up there."

"Because," Cinder smirked, "You just gave me the perfect idea on how to celebrate Christmas."

"And that would be?" Emerald asked, though she already knew the answer.

"We're going to destroy it."

* * *

><p>AN: And that concludes the first chapter of A Very Beacon Christmas. Hope you all enjoyed! I plan to have maybe 14 or 15 chapters, nothing too big that'll ruin my schedule, and have a happy early Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate! Please read and review!


End file.
